


bury me in satin

by candycity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Help, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycity/pseuds/candycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and in the end, he hadn’t been able to fulfil a single one of her dreams. rivetra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bury me in satin

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://ninetypercentsweet.tumblr.com/post/65400267151/bury-me-in-satin).

Petra was always the dreamer.

It took quite a few years before her romantic view of the world faded - disappeared, almost. But not entirely.

She’d told him, once, of the few things she still dreamed of, still hoped for, even though the odds were against them.

 

**i.**

"A wedding," she’d said - that was the first thing. "A real wedding, a white wedding, in a church -"

"The church?" he’d interrupted with a scowl. She’d laughed a little, and shook her head.

"One of the old churches - we had one in my hometown. Oh, and with flowers, and a bridesmaid and a groom and everything…" She’d paused, blushing.

"It’s stupid."

 

**ii.**

"I want to see the walls fall," was the second thing she’d said. He'd raised an eyebrow.

"A heretic?" was his only response.

"A dreamer," she’d corrected, with a little laugh that had no humour. "Stupid of me, really."

"But the walls have no place in this world." Her eyes were dark. "That was why I joined the Corps in the first place."

 

**iii.**

"It’s embarrassing."

Levi had smirked. “Like the others weren’t?" She had mock-glared at him, faint pink colouring her cheeks.

"This is the worst of the lot."

"Tell me," he’d insisted gently, tugging lightly a lock of her hair. She’d scowled slightly, and he’d smiled - a real smile. The kind of smile he could only ever show with her.

"If I die," she’d said, very softly, "I’d want a proper funeral."

He’d been shocked into silence, and she took it as a cue to continue. “There was a song, you know - about a girl who asked to be buried in satin, with roses - well.” She smirked slightly. “When I heard it at first, I thought, 'wow, that's pretty selfish.'”

"And then," her voice’d become even quieter, so low that Levi had to strain to make out the words, "I thought, 'but I get what she'd want that, because I want that, too.'”

  He’d pulled her closer, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I can’t promise you anything," he’d said, voice low, "but I swear that I’ll try."

 

 And now he watches the bundle roll off the cart - and _fuck_ , it hurts, because in the end, he hadn’t been able to fulfil a single one of her dreams.


End file.
